


Stuck

by namibean



Series: Zou/Whole Cake Island [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: After being captured by Big Mom's enraged army, Nami reflects on the situation she and Luffy are stuck in.  Takes place at the beginning of ch 848.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote out of frustration of Nami being stuck in a prison cell. ^^

Hands pinned above her head for some time now, Nami could feel the numbing pain creeping in from loss of blood to her limbs.  Dirty, dress torn, and body disgustingly sticky from the _mizuame_ rain, the navigator would have given anything for a hot shower, change of clothes, and a warm bed…  Well, almost anything.

“Fight me!!!”  Luffy was still stretched out and yelling at the now silent den den mushi Big Mom had used to speak with her prisoners.   _Speak?_  More like threaten.  No matter how frightening the _Yonko’s_  booming voice was, Nami refused to give her Lola’s location.  It wasn’t like she really knew exactly where the Charlotte daughter was at the moment, but she still wouldn’t tell Big Mom that she had met her daughter on Thriller Bark.  

_Oh Lola…_   The marriage-obsessed woman had spoke of her mother so fondly.  The navigator never would have guessed that her friend was referring to a  _Yonko_.  Would Big Mom really kill her own daughter?  Lola only wanted the freedom to choose her own husband…  

Nami couldn’t imagine being forced into an arranged marriage.  It wasn’t like she was adverse to the idea of marriage.  Maybe after her adventures with the crew were over?  Even then, she would want her independence in finding the right person.  Deciding who to spend the rest of your life with was such an important decision, how could anyone else make it for you?  

The whole crew probably felt the same in that respect.  So why did Sanji-kun agree to it?  Pekoms said the cook would have received a special “present” if he had refused the invitation to the tea party.  That couldn’t be the only threat against him though…  Why else would he go so far as to beat up Luffy when their captain didn’t even fight back?

With a sigh, Nami shifted her weight.  The numbness was agonizing.  The grainy dirt on the prison floor scratched at her knees as she moved her legs to the other side of her body.  They needed to find someway out of this prison.  Perhaps Brook or Chopper would be able to find them?  The navigator tugged at the strange pin through her hands.  It was still sturdy and held her in place.  Frowning, she knew they were stuck… at least for now.  


End file.
